x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Renegade54
Welcome to the X-Files Wiki! We are still attempting to build a community, so any editing you do will greatly be appreciated. Also, I'm not so sure about copying verbatim Help page info from Memory Alpha. Your recent addition at X-Files Wiki:User preferences help contained references to Memory Alpha and red links to help pages that do not exist yet, or may not be necessary. Anyway, your edits are helpful, and we are looking forward to many more!--Tim Thomason 04:27, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, at a minimum I should've caught the MA reference and changed it... sorry about that. I was aware of the red links, and figured I'd/We'd rectify them later, but it was late, and I was tired... heh... no excuse, I know. My overall thought was (and I could be wrong) that a help page that was 99% correct was better than none at all, especially since X-Files Wiki is new. - Renegade54 12:54, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::It's on the central wikicity that a new wikicity doesn't necessarily need lots of policy and help pages. While you're User preferences help page might be necessary for new users, the point is it's not necessary to bog down things with rules and regulations that might scare newcomers. This has little to do with your page, it's just for future reference before you add too many policy pages. I don't think the User Preferences page will be deleted, and when a proper welcome template is created (I think it might be too soon right now), it will be a "welcome" addition to the links. Now as for Javascript stuff...--Tim Thomason 04:47, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Re: JavaScript I have no idea why you're Monobook changes don't work on this wiki. Does it work on the Central Wikicity? If not, then I'm guessing there is some fundamental difference between MA and the Wikicities. They're sister sites started independently of each other, so some differences in site makeup, outside of the CSS should be expected (they both operate under MediaWiki 1.4, I believe). I think you should check the Central Wikicity, and if it doesn't work report it to Angela or JasonR. If it does work, report it to them anyways, because our site CSS shouldn't override your own.--Tim Thomason 04:47, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Alphabetizing Cast Lists Please do not alphabetize guest cast lists on episode pages, as some (probably most) are in the order they actually appear in the episodes themselves. --Mulder 03:39, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Mr. Betts When I first made lists with the episode "Leonard Betts" I figured it was alright to keep at the simple, non-disambigged title of "Leonard Betts" for two reasons: # The character's real name was Albert Tanner and I think it's alright to paste his alias info on that page for simplicity (like Cigarette Smoking Man with "C.G.B. Spender"). # A simple disambig note on the top of the "Leonard Betts" page can lead people to the correct character page. Again this is one of those murkier subjects and if someone disagrees with me or thinks that the "Betts" alter ego deserves his own page, then I wouldn't mind too much. I just figured the simpler title the better, although this is unavoidable for some episodes (Anasazi, Pilot (The Lone Gunmen), Lazarus (episode)). Anyways, keep up the good work. There's no "I" in team!--Tim Thomason 20:51, 25 February 2006 (UTC) *Yeah, I agree... simpler is better. I should've remembered that his real name was Albert Tanner, since I just viewed the episode again. I guess since he's referred to mostly as LB thoughout the episode, I just... forgot :) I'll make the changes... thanks! -- Renegade54 20:23, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Valkyrie Movie Wikia I am the Admin of Valkyrie Movie Wikia. We are currently working on 147 articles and more. Can you help out? The best time to help out is during school days, any time is fine. To see the website please visit us @ http://valkyriemovie.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_Movie_Wiki, invite more friends to join. Thank you for your consideration. --Andrew Schlieffen 16:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Renegade54, You have edited many pages at the X-Files Wikia. I am trying to get a few people to become admins so they have better ability to edit. If you are interested reply on my talk page. No pressure, people have other things to do. I mean in your case you have a Star Trek wikia to manage which must be a lot of work. JoseChung 22:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Jose Chung Welcome aboard then. I just want to wait a while to see if LanceJiggetts and Azzj97 are interested in admin status or would prefer not to take on the added responsibility. Then I'll put you, Peazeract, and any others up for admin status from the wikia community administrators. Hopefully they will respond soon so we can get this moving faster. JoseChung (talk) 06:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung Promoted you to an Administrator. Feel free to use it as needed. Thanks for all your help! 17:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC)JoseChung